Zelda's life in brawl
by Mesprit-16
Summary: Life in Brawl is simple, at least, it was. All you had to do is battle foes. However, Link made things complicated. He has feelings, or love, for Zelda, and he couldn't let some Prince guy named Marth take away his chances! With the help of his friend Pikachu, will Link be able to get Zelda, or will he live his lonely life in Hy-Rule? This is a crossover with Pokémon Trainer!
1. Chapter 1

This is my fist story on this site so don't judge me! Here is a summary about chapter 1. And before I get on with that, about my name. It means a shiny Glaceon, because shiny Glaceons are not average to find. Get it? Anyway I hope that you are familiar with Super Smash Bros. Brawl because that's what it's mostly about. But it's also about ZeLinking and about Pokémon. So Link has a crush on Zelda and then he kills Gannondorf, who is the Prince of evil. Then his friend Pikachu gives him tips about how to get Zelda but Link doesn't follow them. So on with the Disclaimer and let the story begin!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, and none of the settings. They belong to their rightful owners.<p>

Zelda's Life In Brawl

Chapter 1 The Beginning of The Story

"Leave my Zel- I mean leave Princess Zelda alone!" Link yelled as he fought Gannondorf with his master sword.

In this place called Super Smash Bros. Brawl, they have these stages and right now Link was fighting Gannondorf on the stage Temple. Zelda was looking at Link, the way people do when they are mad at someone or something. In reality, Link couldn't help it! He had a little bit of a crush on her. Okay so he had a really big crush on her, but getting help from a local Pikachu called 'Doctor Goggles' isn't going to help either. Sure they're friends but Link doesn't like the advice that Pikachu gives him, so he pretends to follow it. But it's better then having a Navi saying, "Hey listen!" to you, way better.

"Zelda you should be cheering me on not looking at me like that!" Link said.

"Well if I'm your little Zelda, I'm not because this is serious! If you don't win, the kingdom, I mean Hy-Rule will fall to Gannon!" Zelda said to Link.

Meanwhile: "Squirt, Squirtle!" ( Translation: "What's up Red?") Squirtle said.

Squirtle belonged to his Pokémon Trainer, who is red, along with two other Pokémon. They are Ivysaur and Charzaird.

Red looked delighted that Squirtle said that. "Well since you asked," Red started.

"Squirtle! Squirt! (Translation: "Why did I ask?") Squirtle said wishing that Red would stop there.

Red continued. "There's going to be this big tournament in the Stage Spear Pillar and, umm... why are you guys looking at me like that?" Red said then he stopped again.

"Squirt! Squirtle squirt! (Translation: "Did you just say Spear Pillar?! Like in the Sinnoh stage with the Legendries, Cresselia, Palkia, and Dialga? Wait a second! Don't forget about the trio Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie.") Squirtle complained.

"Umm... why are you talking like that? Squirtle, your acting all like, like hey like how are you like doing. Anyway, as I was saying, it is going to be near Spear Pillar, because if we were all there right now, we would die. But guess what! Everyone is going to be there! The strongest trainers, that includes Blue (Gary Oak) Isn't that great?! This is what we've been waiting for, a rematch with him!" Red exclaimed.

Flashback: "Just a little more Ivysaur!" Red yelled.

"Are you _kidding_? You're so weak are you a wanna-be trainer? Finish this off with Hyper Beam!" Blue said rudely.

"No Ivysaur! Blue, wanna have another rematch with me? Please just give me a chance! I just need a little more training! Come on!" Red yelled.

"Sorry Red, but I have better things to do then just have rematches all day. So smell ya later!" Blue said.

_End Flashback: "_So this time we are going to win it! Am I right?" Red said.

"Ivy Ivysaur, Ivysaur!" (Translation: "Well I didn't feel so good when that happened, but I'll do it again for you!")

Red smiled with Ivysaur. "Char Charzaird!" (Translation: Roar! That name gets me so mad!)

"Squirtle, Squirt!" (Translation: Well I guess we could, like you say, we can go for it!")

"Okay so who's with me?! Are we going to enter this tournament and try to win it, or sit around all day learning new types?" Red said excitedly.

That's when everyone agreed to join the tournament.

_Back to Zelda and_ Link: "Well it looks like you lose again, Gannondorf! You always do, even when you have the Tri-force of power, you still manage to lose! That's because your evil!" Link said trying to sound strong to Zelda.

"I will get my revenge on you, Link. Then all of Hy-Rule will be at their knees, to me the King. Just you wait and see!" Gannondorf yelled.

"Well I guess we can host you another party at the temple, Link. At least Hy-Rule is safe from danger." Zelda said because she knew that she had to give Link some type of prize, even if he was acting strange, again.

"Or we can just have a dance, I mean with the village because, umm... yeah." Link said.

"Awkward!" Gannondorf said with the last of energy he had, and he really did have a point.

"Umm... well I think I should be going now. I'll be in my room." Zelda said to Link as she collected the Tri-force of power from Gannondorf.

"Yeah and I would also be at your room if the guards let me through." Link whispered to himself.

Link was now walking back to his home in the forest, and who knows, maybe he would get there before his little brother Green Toon Link. That is when he saw a sign that said, 'Get your fresh Pikachu-Milk today! 5 Rubies for 3 bottles of Pikachu-Milk!' And even though it sounds gross, it's really not. Pikachu-Milk is what you call Moo-Moo Milk in the Pokémon games. And since people in Hy-Rule didn't know what that was, Pikachu thought it was a way to make cash. Link went where the signs were leading him and all he found were a lot of people near a booth

* * *

><p>So how was the chapter? Please tell me it was good! And if it was bad then I am sorry but like I said, this is my first chapter, so please don't judge me! Did I do any mistakes? I hope I didn't! You're making the Glaceon nervous!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again, The Glaceon. Anyway if you liked my story I am sorry to have left you in suspense! Here is another summary for Chapter 2 of Zelda's Life In Brawl. Link goes to the Pikachu-Milk stand, but he's still confused about a mouse making money. And in my opinion this is a really short chapter. But like I said this is my first story, so don't judge me! Anyway on with the disclaimer!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or settingsstages. I give credit to their original owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Get Your Fresh Pikachu-Milk today!<p>

"What in the name of Din is going on in here? Is Pikachu really making business?! Wait a second that's not any Pikachu, Pikachu is my friend!" Link said, sounding surprised.

When Link saw Pikachu, it yelled, "Make way for the Hero of Time, and future Hero of Hy-Rule!"

(If you didn't read the last chapter, go read it! but here, Pikachu is implying Link as the Prince, because it knows that Link has a crush on Zelda.)

Everyone clapped, but Link however, did not know what to say. He was mad at his friend Pikachu for embarrassing him, but at the same he really did feel like royalty, if that's what Zelda does all day. Get clapped at. Then after a while, Link whispered, "Good going Pikachu you just embarrassed me in front of all of these people, that I assure you are from Hy-Rule." Link whispered.

"I-I'm sorry, Link! But I thought that you were going to propose to Zelda any day now, were you taking my advice? And if your still mad at me, I will give you a special offer of two bottles of Pikachu-Milk. One for your brother and another for you, all for the low price of talking to me, deal?" Pikachu said. (And if you're wondering, Pikachu has a translator which lets it speak.)

"Fine, but I doubt that it tastes good." Link said and drank a bottle, but then he said, "Wow! This tastes great! I'll take three more!"

"I only gave you two for free, not the deal for free. Pay up!" Pikachu said.

"Fine." Link said and took out 10 rubies.

"Thanks for shopping at Pikachu's-Milk stand! Would you like it in a bag or basket? And by the way, I need you to come to my office again. And I need you to actually listen to my advice this time because I've found out what you have been doing lately." Pikachu said to Link.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if it's okay, I'll like it in a bag and basket. Okay, no really, who told you?!" Link said.

"Navi told me, and even though all I heard was, Hey Listen, I understood it! Don't know how but I did! And sure you may take both, Prince Link." Pikachu said, with a smile.

Link walked away and opened a jar that had the annoying fairy named Navi in it. But then it started to complain and said," Hey Listen! Hey Listen! (Translation: I did nothing! Listen to me!)"

"Whatever. But we are going to the Skyworld again, because that's where Pikachu's office is. And don't think that I can't release you there, because I can if I want to." Link said.

"Hey Listen! Hey Listen! Hey Listen! (Translation: You can't release me! I have to annoy you! And that Pikachu friend of yours moved it's office?! I thought it was in the Mushroom Kingdom, and now it's in the Skyworld?!)" Navi exclaimed.

"Well excuse me, Navi. But we are going to the Skyworld, okay Navi? Now get back inside the jar before I release you, and I don't think that you want that to happen. Do you Navi?" Link asked.

"Listen! Hey Listen! (Translation: No I do not, Link!)" Navi said and went inside the jar.

(The jar had only one breathing hole, but that was good. It was big enough for one Navi, and it was soundproof! Yay!)

Then Link and the Navi in the jar headed toward the Skyworld.

* * *

><p>It's me again! I'm sorry that it took about two weeks to post this chapter! It really has no point to it, but if you skipped this chapter, chapter 3 might be a little confusing! Sorry for this being such a short, really short, chapter, but here is chapter 2! Hope that you liked it and I hope that I made no mistakes. See you in the next chapter, chapter 3!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Is it cold in here? Meh. The cold is good weather for me! Where are we chapter 3? Umm... Link goes to the Skyworld and meets his friend Pikachu there. That's all I have for a summary, so, on with the disclaimer! Also, how do I know how to type?! I'm a rare species of typing Glaceon! Wow! No, really on with the story!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and settings. They belong to their rightful owners.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Shocking Truth In the Skyworld<p>

When the plane flight finally ended, Link got to the Skyworld. "Now this is what I'm talking about! This reminds me of back home in Skyloft! Only a few changes, but other then that, it has clouds and temples!" Link said.

Then Link saw Pikachu in the distance. "Link over here! My office is this way not the other way! This way, as Navi says." Pikachu said pointing at a large looking mansion.

Link followed the Pokémon to the large building. When he got inside, he found out that it was the most prettiest looking office ever. It looked so expensive that Link didn't want to touch anything. "Where did you get this place? It looks so amazing, and it also looks expensive! By the way do you have any chairs, so I can sit on?" Link asked.

"Yeah, there's a chair over there." Pikachu said pointing to a chair that looked like it was made by gold. "I bought this with the money I got from the Pikachu-Milk that I sold. Pretty neat right?! And if you forgot, you're my only customer really, remember? Nobody ever wants advice from me, but that's there problem because I am a doctor, I'm Doctor Goggles! And the chair that you are sitting on is the only chair in the office because I couldn't afford a waiting room. It was 200$ more then I had, and that is without tax! That's why I decided just to buy this. Actually, I think that there's a few more chairs in that closet... So anyway, I moved here because I thought that it would remind you of Skyloft, am I right?" Pikachu explained.

Link was surprised that a Pokémon could make so much money on milk! "Well that's not going to change anything! I've found out what Zelda's been doing recently... And it isn't good news either." Link said looking sad.

"Tell me, because I can help you! But before you do that, I just wanted to say that you should propose to Zelda before it's too late. After all, she is the princess of Hy-Rule so, you know, she might be too busy to come to your celebrations, or even worse, spend time with you! Okay, now you can tell me!" The Pokémon said with excitement at the end.

* * *

><p>"Well since Zelda is royalty, she does deserve someone that is her class, doesn't she? And Pikachu, are you confused already?" Link asked. "I'm nothing more than a poor peasant boy."<p>

"Yeah I'm confused. Since when does Zelda go to school?! Wait, do you even have schools in your time?!" Pikachu asked, very confused.

"I don't know. I never went to school because all I did when I was young is wonder what the Tri-force meant, and when I was a little older I went through Ocarina of Time. And anyway, as I was saying, I have some bad news, very bad news." Link said with a bit of a sad expression.

_"It must of had been really bad news. I mean, Link is depressed! Link is, well, not a softy! I mean, would you really expect someone like Link, who goes out killing people and never cries, to cry? Hmmm... I guess since there evil it has no affect on him. Anyway, I'm ready to ask him, and I really hope that he doesn't cry when I do this." _Pikachu thought to himself, thinking about Link.

"So Link, what's the bad news?" Pikachu said trying not to sound to worried to Link.

"Marth is going to propose to Zelda soon! I think that I should just give up and find someone else. I've been getting a lot of calls from Saria lately... That's it! She's always been so nice to me! I just don't know. Zelda might think that I want her just because of her crown. But then again, I've saved her and Hy-Rule so many times." Link explained to Pikachu.

Pikachu was so surprised that Link actually had feelings! Not just for himself and Zelda, but also for his childhood friend Saria! "Well I'm your doctor and your my only patient, so far... I'm here to help and to umm... help? Now here you go. This could be your road to a good future! "Pikachu told Link as it handed him a scroll.

"What, a scroll?!" Link said to Pikachu

"No Link. This is not just a scroll. It's your road to a good future, a map, and your pictures with captions." Pikachu told Link

Link opened the scroll. It was a map to the Hy-Rule castle and a picture of when he almost, well okay, went to the Hy-Rule castle bathroom. He was going to go over to Zelda's castle for another of those boring meetings. He needed to go to the bathroom that time, but he didn't know where the bathrooms were. When he finally found one, there was a guard in it, but the guard was sure taking his dear sweet time! What if he was princess Zelda?! How does she put up with them?! Anyway, Link couldn't hold it much longer and just went. The guard came out at the exact time that Link was doing, that. _Couldn't he come out sooner?!_ Link said embrassed because the guard gave him a face.

Back to the point, there were plenty of other pictures in the scroll and all with the same caption, bad timing, bad timing, bad timing. How was this a key? And did Pikachu take these pictures with his so called, _'camera'_?!

(Just remember that Link is from Medieval Times, and no not the place, but the time period.)

* * *

><p>So, how was the chapter? I know that this was a late posted chapter, sorry about that. I'll try to post every let's see, two weeks? I'll try to post every week if I can. Anyway, the story. Pokémon Trainer is coming soon, I hope. See you guys in the next chapter! Bye!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm alive and I'm sorry! I know that I haven't uploaded for the longest time, and I'm so sorry! So, here is the long last chapter 4. Also, a few hints. I noticed a typo. Pikachu was going to say future Prince of Hyrule. I don't know why it said hero. It's just a crazy mouse. And, also, how would you like a really late Valentine's special? It will be about Kid Icarus Uprising. But the reason that I was not uploading was because I had writers block, not to mention school, and now I have State Testing... Anyway, how would you like my picture to be Meta Knight and Kirby? By the way this is a short chapter. Just, ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any stages, any characters, maybe just the plot, actually, not really because it's about Brawl so... I do not own anything, I give credit to their rightful owners.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Key Or A Scroll<p>

Link smiled a little at the thought that a Pikachu could be his best friend at times, times like this when he was depressed. But Link still had two questions, is this a key or a scroll? And also,"Pikachu, did you really have to include the picture of when I, you know, went to the bathroom?" Link asked Pikachu.

Pikachu looked a little confused. "Are you kidding me? That was, like the best picture out there! And by the way, the first question was for you to find out. A scroll or not a scroll, that is the question." Pikachu told Link.

"Pikachu! Stop acting like Hamlet, whoever that guy is. And also, I don't get it. All this scroll shows me is me and my bad timing. How will this help me?! And don't say because you like me going to the bathroom in front of the guards because that felt really awkward." Link explained to Pikachu.

"But I like that picture! I mean, tonight Hyrule will be having a village dance in honor of you killing Gannondorf. You could try to get with Zelda then. And then the scroll will be your key to a good future! I know it will because you just said the magic words!" Pikachu informed Link.

"What magic words? Me and my bad timing?" Link asked.

"Yes! I know it doesn't make sense now, but later on in the future it will make sense! That I promise you, Link!" Pikachu answered Link.

Link looked at the cute mouse wearing its cute goggles... should he trust him? He wanted to be with Zelda and get Marth out of the way. It looked that if he trusted his friend, life would be wonderful, because he had Zelda! He scratched his head, holding his Master Sword with the other hand, when he finally said,"Well I'm off to the Village Dance! Pikachu want to come?" Link asked Pikachu.

The Pokémon nodded a yes. "Of course I do! I'll give hints, eat ketchup, (Pikachu loves ketchup), and since you are my only patient, it won't hurt for a doctor like me to take a break!" Pikachu answered.

Link then said, "Then off we go! Back to Hyrule!" Then he paused. "Wait, how do we get back down to Hyrule? The plane doesn't come back up here until 5:30! The village dance starts at 6:00! There is no way that we can get back home in time for the dance!" Link sat down with no hope in his eyes. "Marth will probably be with Zelda by the time I get there! Pikachu, you've got to help me!" Link Pleaded.

Pikachu thought for a minute or two. If the mouse with crazy ideas jumped off of this cloud of land, it would end up in the clouds/ human world, and that would just get them lost... He looked at his friend for a second. Link, the brave hero of Hyrule... was now worried! "Link, this is all my fault. If we weren't in the clouds you could of had rode your horse to Zelda's place. Now I have to think of a plan..." The mouse FINALLY thought of something and perked up. "Time Portals anyone? Link I have ten back at my place. I'll grab two Time Portals and, next time I'll move my place near Meta Knight's and Kirby's place. At least it will be on the ground."

Time Portals are things that you use to throw anywhere to get to your destination, you can even throw them in the clouds and in the air. You just have to say where you are going. They area bit expensive, though.

Link was delighted to see that the Pikachu was able to solve a way to get out of here. But then he made a face because he had a thought of how Pikachu had gotten that many Time Portals. "Let me guess, you bought it with your milk money?" Link guessed.

The mouse did a sparkling (no really, Spark-ling. Get it?) move. "Right again! The winner gets a date with Zelda!" Pikachu said.

Link looked really red (Get it? Pokémon Trainer Red?) and happy. "So I get Zelda before Marth does! Take that Marth!" Link yelled.

The Pokémon almost fell off the cloud trying to cover it's ears when Link was screaming. "Actually... Sorry to burst your bubble. let me repeat that." The Pikachu took a deep breath and with a bunch of energy and spoke again. "Right again! The winner gets a Time Portal Potion! Remember just say that you are going to Hyrule and throw anywhere you like, just not on the faces!" The Pokémon then looked at Link. "Sorry, Link. There's no Zelda this time."

Link looked down, sighing. "I knew it was too good to be true." He spoke, but then he paused and perked back up. "But, when I go see Zelda in the Village dance, it will be like a date! So... Pikachu, you were right!" Link cheered.

Pikachu looked a little overwhelmed. "Oh... I guess you can put it like that. But just don't get to happy, or get your hopes up, or get your guard down." It said.

"Why?" Link asked, confused.

"Because..." It didn't want to finish.

"Because of what?" Link asked impatiently.

"Because Marth is there! That's why! You'll find out soon enough! You don't know the whole story about Marth and Zelda and I'm not going to control you when you turn into your attacking mode!" The Pikachu finished.

The Pokémon threw its Time Portal Potion upwards and yelled, "To Hyrule!" It looked at Link. "See you there!" And with that Pikachu left to Hyrule.

"Maybe I should take the bus to Hyrule next time... Nah! There's too much traffic!" Link said to himself. He threw his Time Portal Potion skyward (Skyward Sword.) and yelled, "To Hyrule!" In a flash he could see the main village in Hyrule, where the dance would be taking place. He also saw a Pikachu besides him.

* * *

><p>So... here is the short chapter 4 that we have all been waiting for! Ha! Ha! 4 and for. Anyway... This gets even better! So if you're in suspense now, wait until chapter 5. Which, if I try, should be coming shortly. Hope that you have all enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you in the next one. Also I will try to post chapters 6, 7, and also the Valentine's special to make up for my absence. Goodbye for now! :) Glace!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the really late upload again guys! I had a lot of school work, but here I am! And- Glace! It's warmer outside! Well I don't think I can melt so... I'm good! This is the funny Chapter 5! It's about Link's jealousy for Marth because of Zelda. Now Red is in this chapter so, yeah. Well here is a good chapter that I'm proud of because I think that this is my best one yet! Now on with the disclaimer and story!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and I give credit to their rightful owners.<p>

Chapter 5: The Village Dance

"Pikachu... I feel kind of... dizzy." Link said.

Both Pikachu and Link got to Hyrule with the Time Portal around the same time. They both started to look for Zelda, but they didn't want to look suspicious. Link on the other hand was still trying to recover and wasn't used to traveling with Time Portals and got dizzy.

"Link get used to it. I think we'll be in a lot more situations like this." Pikachu said. Then the Pokémon started to look around some more.

Link finally shook the dizziness away. Then he spoke, "Do you see her?"

"Nope, but I found ketchup!" The Pikachu answered.

Link shook his head. "You know, you shouldn't eat things off the floor! Some doctor you are!"

Pikachu put the ketchup packet back on the floor. "Oh no no no. It was just a joke!" Pikachu looked confused. "At least I think it was. Maybe I might of eaten it if you didn't stop me. How I love ketchup!"

Link just continued looking. Pikachu noticed and said, "Link wait for me!"

The two friends looked for Zelda, but Link found her first. But when Link found her, he didn't like what he saw. "Is she... She is! Zelda is hanging out with Marth!" Link said to himself as he ran as fast as he could to get where Zelda was. (By the way, Link runs pretty fast. He runs like the wind!)

"Hi Link! Enjoying your dance?" Zelda asked Link, but she noticed that Link was looking at Marth the way he does when he wants to kill evil.

Zelda looked worried, but she still said, "You've met Marth, right?"

Link shook his head no, but he kept his glare on Marth.

Zelda sighed, but still went on. "Marth meet Link. Link meet my... friend Marth."

Link looked at Zelda's hand. She didn't have the ring, yet.

* * *

><p><span><em>Meanwhile: With Red<em>

"Squirtle Squirt Squirt!" (Translation: When can we like have translators?)

Red answered, "Well, I did get three of them from the store for you, so..." Red took the three translators out of his backpack. The Pokémon were amazed. They never knew exactly what was in his bag. But they knew some things about his bag. He carried his bike and berries in there. And now the bag had translators all for them.

But, the Pokémon wanted to speak one last conversation without the translators. The conversation went a little like this. "Squirt Squirtle!" (Translation: I know you guys all wonder what's in Red's bag...so why not sneak in there at night and see for ourselves?)

Ivysaur shook his head no. "Ivy Ivysaur!" (Translation: That is not what his trusted Pokémon should do. Plus... I think that he sleeps with his bag. And, we are going to the village dance tonight, so even if we do plan to steal it to look inside, he will have it on him. Then when we do go to sleep in the morning, we'll be too tired to steal it.)

But Charzaird still wanted to do this plan and spoke, "Charzaird! Char!" (Translation: But what if we distract him or trick him? It's worth a try to see what is in Red's bag. So mysteriously light...)

Red finally started to hand out the translators, because before he was checking the instructions. Red said, "One for you Squirtle, one for you Ivysaur, and one for you Charzaird." He put the translators on each of his Pokémon and they all looked at one another, amazed because they FINALLY got to have a translator. Red then went on saying, " Now, I know that you guys know about this, but I just want to clarify. There is going to be this Village Dance tonight in Hyrule, and we can come! I'm not sure if we are invited or if anyone can come, but the point is that we are going! Well, actually, the point of this was to ask you if you want to come. So... are you?" Red said confusing himself.

The Pokémon were about to answer, but Red cut them off, again. "And if you guys are going, no drinks and food because the drinks and food might have food poisoning in them. And since you guys can't drink the stuff they give you, pack water! But if you guys aren't coming, then you can stay here at home and train for the competition!"

"We'll all go to the dance! And by the way, thank you for the translators!" All the Pokémon said at once.

"Okay then! Pack two bottles of water per Pokémon, I'll carry my water, and Squirtle, you are the extra, extra water." Red told all of them.

But then he added, "So... We're taking the bus right? Because if we are, I'll put you in your Poke balls so we won't have to pay extra."

Buses were cheaper than Time Portals, but putting their Pokémon in their Poke balls saved money. But then there was the possibility that they would change the bus driver again, because if they did, Red would be screwed. (But Link and Pikachu didn't take the bus because I sort of forgot they had that. So Let's just say they didn't take the bus because they were too lazy to walk to the bus station.)

* * *

><p>Once Red got on the bus, with his Poke balls hidden inside his pockets, the bus driver asked, "One person, right?" Giving him a strange look.<p>

"Yeah!" Red answered trying to look like a normal happy guy.

The bus driver stared at him for a while, (which postponed the bus ride for a good five seconds) but then she finally said, "The fine for one person is $2.00."

Red took out his coins eagerly out of his pockets, trying not to touch any of the Poke balls, with the closest one being Squirtle's. Then he paid and sat down in an empty bus seat. Then he thought,_ "That was close! But I got away with it again! Yes!"_

He then looked outside the bus window seeing all the scenery pass by. He saw the bus stop at Battlefield, and then at Smashville, then Final Destination (but who wants a bus stop there?), and then at Smash city. Red then turned his head around to the ground thinking about his next battle with Blue. _"I__ definitely don't want to lose that epic battle, again. Especially, with other trainers watching. But I was strong, and that was why I was chosen to be Super Smash Bros. Brawl, while Blue wasn't. Or was it because he was too overpowered and where they didn't allow- "_ His thoughts got interrupted by the bus bell ringing.

"Attention bus passengers, it has been two minutes from our last stop, but we have arrived at Hyrule. Any passengers going to Hyrule should go down the stairs, watching their step. Thank you for choosing Brawl bus transportation. We hope to see you again!" The bus said through it's speaker.

Red went down the mini-stair case that the bus provided and then he waited until he was sure the bus was gone, and that the other people that went to the same stop as him were gone too. Then he said, "If they hope to see me again... does that mean that they're like Nurse Joy?! Hoping that my Pokémon get hurt to see me again? Meh! Oh well. Because, was that quick! Now we're in Hyrule, and look, it's a village dance! I've never been to one in person, but then again, we don't have that many villages in the Pokémon world... Well, anyway, come on out!" Red said.

He took the Poke balls out of his pockets, and then the Poke balls hit the ground, and the three Pokémon came out. At first they were looking around, confused, but then they realized that they were in Hyrule.

"Well, let's take a look around, shall we? By the way, don't get lost, don't get too far away from me, and most importantly, no taking anything from the Refreshments Table, okay? You never know what can have food poisoning..." Red stated.

When the Pokémon left, Red secretly took something from the table. It was a cookie that looked very tasty. Only he felt like he was being watched... and the next sentence proved him right.

"Squirt, you were saying?" Squirtle said. Squirtle never really left.

Red hid the cookie that he had just bitten from Squirtle, and then he said, "Oh, umm... Hi Squirtle!" Red said, and then put the bitten cookie back.

Squirtle looked at Red, eyeing him suspiciously. Squirtle had clearly seen his own trainer, Red, bite the cookie. So, Red was busted, by a Squirtle! Not even any Squirtle, it was his Squirtle!

"Hey look Squirtle! Here comes the Hero of Time! What's his name?" Red said, wishing that Squirtle forget about the cookie.

"It's Link. "Squirtle answered Red.

"Wait...What kind of a name is_ Link?!"_ Red asked.

"What kind of a name is_ Red?!"_ Squirtle asked.

"Oh, well... uhh... I don't know." Red said because he knew that his name was pretty weird.

* * *

><p><span><em>Back to Link and Zelda:<em>

Link was walking down the paved path, walking his cool walk, with villagers on either side of him. But this _still_ wouldn't make up for what Marth was trying to do to Zelda. And to make it worse, Marth was talking to him. "Hey there, Link! Have you seen Zelda?" Marth asked.

Link thought, _"Wait so does that mean that Marth wasn't with Zelda? But- HEY! He's stealing MY path! MY spotlight!"_

Link was now trying very hard to keep his Master Sword back. "No Marth, I didn't see her." He answered closing his eyes to ignore him, and then walking past him.

Link thought again, "_*sigh* Why does he have to be the star of MY night?!"_

"Wait a second!" Marth said catching up to him. "Can you tell me if you do see her?"

"Yeah" Link said.

Marth was unaware that Link liked Zelda, and thought this as a common answer. "Really? Thank you!" Marth said, leaving Link.

_"Yeah, I won't tell you if I see her. And she is mine!"_ Link said finishing the sentence once Marth was out of sight.

But then he saw Zelda in the distance. She was really pretty in the moonlight, so Link couldn't miss this chance! Marth wasn't nearby, so Link walked up to her and bowed.

Zelda noticed Link and asked, "Oh, hi Link! Are you enjoying your dance?"

"Well, I uhh... would like you, to dance, with umm... me. But only if, you want to." Link said, asking Zelda, stopping, a lot.

"Let's take it down a notch Link!" Somehow Pikachu became the DJ, and it started to play a slow song. (Pikachu probably drugged the DJ to become a DJ.)

"Well Link, it doesn't look like we have a choice!" Zelda said, taking Link by the hand.

Link started to blush a whole lot, and wondered what Marth would think. But he couldn't think. All he saw was Zelda.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry that this chapter was a late one, again. But how can I upload if you guys don't review? Just don't judge me! Review if you like the story, and if my story was really that bad, you can tell me what I did wrong. The next chapter will probably be a late one because of my school work. Sorry!<p> 


End file.
